Everything he Is
by SilentConfession
Summary: Hermione’s seventh year, George and Fred are the new flying instructors, what will happen when Hogwarts biggest prankster come face to face with Hogwarts bookworm?
1. The trick

**Everything he is**

**By:**

**LetMeBreath**

**AKA**

**: )Zana: )**

_Summary: Hermione's seventh year, George and Fred are the new flying instructors, what will happen when Hogwarts biggest prankster come face to face with Hogwarts bookworm? _

Chapter1 

Hermione squealed in delight, "Harry! Ron!" The two turned around only to be smothered with her honey curls as she gave them both a hug. "Oh I missed you guys so much!"

"Yea, yea so how was your trip to China?" Harry said as they walked towards Hogwarts Express.

"It was fantastic!" Hermione replied enthusiastically, "We were in Beijing and we climbed the Great Wall, let me tell you its not easy work! Some of those steps are really, really steep and others were small it was really weird trying to navigate because it was all really uneven!"

"Oy, here's an empty compartment." Ron said pulling open the door and letting Hermione go in first.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione stepped in, brightly colored fireworks exploded in her face sizzling some of her hair. She screamed and jumped back bumping into Ron and making them fall to the ground.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said from underneath Hermione, she quickly got up with the help of Harry, "Bloody hell! I'm going to kill them!"

"Kill who?" Hermione said, no one at Hogwarts was into pranks not since the twins anyway.

"Fred and George that's who! They were asked to do the flying lessons since Hooch retired and they came on the train for old times sakes." Ron said fuming; he got up to leave but Hermione stopped him.

"I got this." Hermione went and picked up some of the remnants of fireworks and smeared some of the soot onto her face. She left with the fireworks still in her hands. She left and soon found Fred and George's compartment, inside she could hear loud laughter, she got her eyes to water a bit and pulled open the compartment of course Fred, George sat there laughing loudly. "Fred? George? " Hermione said shakily making a tear slide down her cheek, one of her many talents was being able to crying at will. "I do believe that this is your doing, I just wanted to say that my picture of my dead Grandpa was singed and his face is no longer seeable because of you stupid, immature prank. This was my only picture of him and now it's gone! All because of you!" Hermione threw the fireworks into their compartment and stalked off, satisfied at the stunned silence.

She went back to the now firework free compartment and sat down beside Harry,

"Hermit what's wrong?" Ron asked upon seeing her red eyes, "What did they say to you!"

"Ronald how many time must I tell you, do not call me Hermit! And they didn't say anything it was just a trick I made myself cry." Just then the compartment-slid open revealing two twins looking very reprimanded, Hermione looked at them and turned away 'wiping' away a tear in the process.

"Look Hermione we're sorry it wasn't aimed at you it was at anyone who entered the compartment," Fred said apologetically. "We didn't mean to destroy the picture of your grandpa." Harry and Ron shared a look before hiding their faces to keep the twins to see their smiling faces. Unbeknownst to them when Hermione turned away she had also taken out her wand and had conjured up a fake picture of an old man with the front burned.

"If you could let us see the picture we'll fix it right up." George said,

"There is no way your going to touch the picture for all I know you could destroy it more, just for the fun of it! No you've done enough damage please just leave!" Hermione said shakily clutching the photo to her chest.

"Hermione we're really…"

"Guys just go." Harry said seriously after he gained his composer. The two left the compartment, once they were gone Ron laughed openly,

"Bloody hell Hermione didn't know you had it in you."

"Well I'm sick of your brothers pranking everyone and I wanted to teach them a lesson. I mean you'd think they'd mature a little after what 2 years?" Hermione said heatedly clearly pissed. "I can't believe Dumbledore got them to take over Madame Hooch's place is he off his rocker? The kids will be dead or placed in the hospital wing before the class will be over!"

"Hermione so where else did you go in China? Tell us about it." Harry said quickly before Hermione got into her rant. She took the bait,

"Well we also when to Shanghai and Xi'an (cheanne). In Shanghai we didn't do too much, mostly went to the markets and went shopping. We went to this one part of this market, Shanghai market and at the back it had this food place and the smell was just putrid! There was slabs of meat just hanging out in mid air bugs were crawling all over the meat, it was so gross but my parents insisted that they buy something so they bought some mandarin oranges." Hermione started her tale; Ron and Harry were listening intently. "I didn't eat any I didn't trust it most likely to have some kind of fungi in it or something."

"So how did you get around, you guys don't speak Chinese." Ron asked leaning forward.

"Well my dad learned some simple phrases to get us by, we went mostly by taxi it was urg annoying because you could be trying to hail a taxi for like 2 hours before you'd get one! Especially with us since we couldn't speak fluently."

"So there was no taxi's around or something?" Ron asked again

"Oh no there is a lot of taxi's a lot but there is more people. It is nothing like Hollywood makes out it to be, hailing taxi's I mean one person just puts out there hand and a taxi comes and picks them up in 2 seconds. Ha I'd like to see that happen!" Hermione went silent for a moment thinking back to her trip. "So anyway after Shanghai we went to Beijing by train like 16 hours or something like that we went at night so I just slept through most of it all. We did so many things there we went to temples a lot of them and it was just fascinating! And we went to the Forbidden City and summer palaces, winter palace's. It was amazing, I learned so much about everything, about the emperors all of the and the Hun dynasty and the other ones as well. I loved it there was so much to learn and so much to see I could go one for hours about it." Hermione gushed a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Well we have a lot of time till we get to Hogwarts." Harry said, Hermione smiled and continued talking excitedly on about China.

When they finally reached Hogwarts the trio had already gotten into there robes and were waiting to start the final year at Hogwarts, Hermione had gotten Head girl and some Ravenclaw guy was head boy Hermione didn't know who Gavin Moon was.

"You know guys this is our last year." Hermione stated sadly as they climbed into an empty carriage. "I can't believe that we won't ever be hear again after this year unless one of us comes here to teach."

"Sadly I won't be teaching." Harry sarcastically, Hermione glared at Harry and swatted him on the arm.

"I know it's depressing, leaving school… going into the real world, oh we've grown up so fast!" Ron said with a straight face but that was before he chanced a glance at Harry, he burst out laughing and so did Harry.

"Oh come on you guys I was being serious! We've been here for ever and you guys don't feel any grief?"

"Oh come on Hermione lighten up its not even the first day we have time for grief later… and in the mean time this year is going to be a blast! Best year I think." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, "Right Hermione? Best year ever and maybe you'll be able to get your head out of your precious books?"

"Best year my behind! Most stressful is more like it, this year is N.E.W.T's I've already started to study and no I won't be 'get my head out of my books' this year I'll need them more then ever!" Hermione said shrilly.

"Calm down Hermione you stress is radiating to those around you and me personally don't want a thing to do with it." Ron said,

"Oh grow up Ron!" Hermione climbed out of the now stopped carriage and marched off.

"What I say?" Ron said arching his eyebrow as he and Harry watched Hermione stalk off.

"Everything mate." Soon they saw two identical heads rush at Hermione and tackle her to the ground. "Uh oh she's going to be pissed." The two boys ran over to Hermione, who was now screaming at the twins,

"You immature freegan idiots why don't you ever grow up and let people have their space!" Hermione screamed,

"Ooo looks like someone is PMSing." Fred whispered but said loud enough for Hermione to hear. Hermione let out a loud screech and turned on her heal and stalked off. George and Fred were laughing and looking ready to piss themselves. Ron didn't look much better,

"You guys are mean." Harry stated but a smile played on his lips.

"Oh come on Harry you can't deny its fun to spur Hermione's temper sure she might be mad at you for a while but its worth it, to see her eyes blazing…" George started

"Her screech of utter and complete…" Fred continued

"Rage." And George ended. Harry shook his head they were one of a kind those twins a true pair of airheads.

"Well I'm going to the feast good day mates." Harry said in a fake Australian accent. Harry walked off and when he reached the Great Hall he quickly spotted Hermione, he plopped down beside her but she didn't look up or acknowledge him in anyway. "Can't stay mad forever 'Mione."

"Yes I can." Hermione answered primly.

"Technically I didn't do anything." Hermione sighed,

"Harry you are such an idiot."

"I'm hurt." Harry said in mock pain and holding his hand over his heart.

"Who's hurt?" Ron asked sitting down beside Harry,

"No one Ron." Hermione stated crisply, Ron rolled his eyes and turned to Harry to talk about the newest racing broom, the Firebolt Xtreme.

"Shh!" I said hushing them when the first years came into the Great Hall,

"Aww they look little midgets." Ron sniggered,

"Shut up Ron you didn't look any better either don't make fun!" Hermione contradicted him. Ron snorted but stayed silent, the students got to the front and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the stool,

"When I call you name come up the front and the hat will sort you into you respected houses. Mara Appleton." A short chubby girl with fine blonde hair and light blue eyes came forward.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled after a few minuets, the rest of the sorting past, Gryffindor had 9 new wizards and witch's added to the house.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we start our feast I would like to say a few things, the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden, there is to be no magic between classes as Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you. Also take note that Madame Hooch has retired and Fred and George Weasley have graciously agreed to be the new flying teacher and quidditch referee, please give them a round of applause." The hall burst into applause, Fred and George stood up bowed and covered the faces in mock embarrassment. "If you wish to try out for your houses quidditch team, tryouts are in the third week for all you guys second year and above. And with that said, Happy eating." Food appeared on the platter and everyone in the hall ate until their bellies exploded and for poor Ron it happened quite literally. No thanks to Fred and George who put the charm on him to make his stomach explode if he ate too much. _But overall _Hermione reflected _it hasn't been such a bad day after all. _

Authors Note: Gasp! Another story I know I should finish my other one but well I wanted to write this and for a warning to you all I've already started the sequel to this fic. TeeHee scary huh? Actually I started it first and then decided to write this to begin with. Yes Yea fun for everyone!

You know the saddest movie ever? Little Black Book, I cried in it! Which isn't saying much since I cried during Black Beauty. Don't laugh I seriously did and still do if I watch it.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, I do own the plot though if there is any plot… this disclaimer goes for the rest of the story. I'm too lazy to write it for every chapter so yea. Cheers_

_Adios_

**Zana :)**


	2. The Arguements

**Everything he is**

**By:**

**LetMeBreath**

**A.K.A**

**:)Zana:(**

_Summery: Hermione's seventh year, Fred and George are the new flying instructors, what happens when Hogwarts biggest prankster comes face to face with Hogwarts bookworm?_

Hermione stomped her foot in frustration,

"Fred… George whoever you are give my book back!" Hermione screeched.

"I'm hurt Herms you've know me for what? 7 years and you still don't know who I am?" The twin 'brushed' away fake tears and sniffled, Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously,

"Yes and you two look exactly the same so how do you think it is possible to tell you two apart?"

"Actually there is a very subtle difference between us."

"Then pray tell me what it is!"

"Nuh uh! It's a secret!" The red head said childishly,

"Ahh! You are insufferable, how Ron and Ginny have survived thus far is beyond me! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the library." Hermione swept past the twin with a scowl on her face and her face red with anger.

"I'm George by the way." The twin who turned out to be George yelled after her,

"I don't bloody care!" Hermione yelled back, shocking everyone into an eerie silence, Hermione know-it-all Granger had never sworn before. George smirked in pleasure,

"Bloody hell George can't you leave the girl alone?" Ron said irritably,

"Sorry ickle Ronnikins but your just jealous that your not the one making Hermione's temper burn."

"AM NOT!" Ron bellowed Harry who was sitting beside Ron started to snigger, "shut up Harry!" George rolled his eyes and look at the book that was Hermione had been reading _Hogwarts: A History, figures, _George thought

"Hey my less handsomer self having another spiff with our dear bookworm?"

"She was reading Hogwarts a History, is she bloody mental who in their might mind would look at it let alone read it willingly!" George cried.

"Hermione obviously." Fred answered chuckling.

"I rest my point Hermione is mental!"

"You just figured that out now! Bloody hell George I didn't think you were that thick, apparently you are." Ron said seriously, George scowled at his younger brother.

"At least I don't sleep with a teddy bear by the name of snookums!" George shot back, the common room laughed uproariously as Ron sank further into his seat, blushing only like a Weasley can.

"Why are you even here don't you have a private room somewhere?"

"Yea, but where the fun in that?" George said offhandedly.

"Plus if we spent all our times there we would never be able to see…"

"Our favorite little brother." George interjected,

"And then the tight family bond would be in…"

"Shambles." George again finished for his twin, Ron groaned,

"And here I was looking forward to a nice and peaceful year." Ron mumbled, making Harry chuckle.

* * *

"He's was… arg… completely out of his mind… don't even know why…years going to be horrid… absolutely horrid!" Hermione muttered to herself as she sped down the deserted corridor to her sanctuary, "stupid twins… should die and burn… Dumbledore… he can die too! Of all the things…" Hermione took a deep breath in "Flying instructors? What was he thinking?" 

"Good evening Ms Granger." Madame Pince said cheerfully making Hermione's scowl deepen even more, "Not a good evening I presume?"

"Try a bad 2 weeks." Hermione said venomously, Madame Pince chuckled, Hermione sat at her favorite couch by the muggle volumes at the very back. The novels were usually untouched, but Hermione loved to curl up on the plush couch and read them when she had the time. Soon she was engrossed in The Chronicles of Nymph, and didn't notice a certain red head come and plop down beside her and start reading over her shoulder. Not until 2 minuets after when he let out a snort of laughter, Hermione jumped in surprise hitting the top of her head on his chin,

"OW! Hermione!" he whined, stroking his chin. Hermione glared at the twin,

"Which one are you? If you don't tell me now I will not hesitate to hex you." Hermione said seriously,

"Ooo you got me shaking in my shoes." Hermione reached into her pocket for her wand but the twin waved it in front of her face,

"Give that back." Hermione hissed, "I came here to have some peace and quite not a quarrel so please could you just leave me alone? For once?" Hermione ended with a pleading note. The twin almost looked sympathetic for a moment but almost is the key word, Hermione growled at him when a grin spread across his face, a grin Hermione knew only too well as his most mischief smile.

"You know what Hermit I have an advantage at the moment and well I'm not stupid enough to pass it up." Hermione narrowed her eyes and made a lunge for her wand, the twin laughed as he bounded up and away from Hermione, waving the wand mockingly in her face before pocketing it in his robes.

"Why? Why me?" Hermione moaned,

"You know exactly why, and you know it's your fault, bloody bad trick to play on us." The twin shook his head, Hermione looked at him in confusion, "you don't remember? Does the trip on the train strike up a memory?"

"Can you please tell me which twin you are?" Hermione asked ignoring what the twin said,

"Fred." The twin said exasperated, looking at Hermione expectantly,

"What?" Hermione asked and buried her face in her book. Fred smirked,

"Don't even pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, so because you thought you could outsmarted us, the masters of stealth, are just giving you what you deserve. Teaching you a lesson, if you want to put it that way, as you were just teaching us a lesson and all." Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

"Fred you two need a life," Fred rolled his eyes,

"Well I'm sick of your brothers pranking everyone and I wanted to teach them a lesson. I mean you'd think they'd mature a little after what 2 years?" Fred mimicked Hermione; Hermione sighed and rubbed her fingers on her temples.

"Please Fred say what you going to say and then leave, I'm getting a killing headache so please just get it over with." Hermione said irritably,

"I just did, so my dear bookworm I'm going to go bed, I'm terribly tired, goodnight." Fred gave Hermione a huge bone cracking hug and bounded out of the library with Hermione yelling after him,

"I want my wand back! Fred get back here this instant!"

"Ms Granger out, out!" Pince said shooing Hermione out of the library. Hermione scanned the hallway but didn't see any sign of Fred; Hermione sighed in defeat, and started to long trek up to the Gryffindor common room. She was unaware that anyone was watching her every step and how that person smiled with pure evil as she walked into to the common room. So how could she know what waited for her the ver next morning.

* * *

Authors Note: did I go overboard with the Hermione/twin arguments? God I hope not that was my main worry writing the chapter and I came close to deleting it all and starting it all over again. But then the chapter wouldn't out for another week or so maybe even a couple weeks even. So I'm posting it. Please tell me what you think

Oh and if you didn't catch it this is 2 weeks after the last chapter, 

Okay so if your still wondering about why the twins are annoying Hermione so much it is because of the train ride when she pretended about the grandpa thing, and they found out about it. And so they aren't to happy about Hermione pulling a 'fast' one on them. 

I got 5 reviews! Yea for me! 

**VozVampire**? what is toak?

**Moon-n-Universe-Goddess**: You might get your wish, it's a 50/50 chance, but I guess that doesn't really help does it? Thanks for the review

**HOT4HARRYPOTTER:** Thanks for reading mine even if it wasn't 10 chapters, glad super glad you did! 

**Sennica01:** I have a piece of the Great Wall too, not sure exactly where it is but hey, yea I was there, so mostly I was just describing some of the things I noticed there. Thanks for the Review :)

**thamker**: I surley hope this is going to be a good story, I really really hope! But yea thanks a bunch. Your wish has been granted I've updated, (finally)


	3. The fowl spiders

**Everything he Is**

**By LetMeBreath**

**AKA**

**:)Zana:)**

_Summery: Hermione's seventh year, Fred and George are the new flying instructors, what happens when Hogwarts biggest prankster comes face to face with Hogwarts bookworm?_

The girl's dormitory was peaceful night, not a sound stirred the silence, well it was until the almost silent creak of the dorm door opened or the shuffle of ones feet across the wooden floor. But poor unsuspecting Hermione slept through it all, she didn't even hear the two identical voices whispering above her bed.

7:00 the next morning a pure high screech came from the girl's dormitories, waking everyone that resided in the Gryffindor tower. A bushy headed girl came streaking down the stairs stopping at the bottom and glancing around the common looking for two particular people, she seen them, heads bent together snickering about something written on the parchment they were reading. She narrowed her eyes and marched over to them, her chocolate eyes flashing in angry, she dropped a daddy long leg onto their parchment. They looked up at her; both were wearing identical cooked grins on their faces. Hermione glared at the two ferociously but not a sound emitted from her mouth.

Right then Harry and Ron had reached the common room, as many other Gryffindors had already done. They rubbed their eyes and watched the little scene that was sure to come; both of them knew the twins for in for it. A silent Hermione sometimes was much worse then a yelling one. They also knew the silence wouldn't last for long anyway, she would most likely blow like a nuclear bomb did during pearl harbor.

But to there surprise Hermione did nothing except hold out her hand; the twins smirked at each other and one of them smacker her hand s if it were a high five. This seemed to spark Hermione into action and she lunged at the one closest to her, which happened to be George, with a small scream as grabbed onto his neck. He was knocked over in his surprise at Hermione's action. Fred quickly burst into action, he pulled Hermione off George with great difficulty, she screeched and clawed the air with her hands and kicking out with her feet.

"Take a breather Hermione, it was just a joke, no need to try and kill 'em, oh and George give that product an A+ it worked perfectly."

"Just a joke!" Hermione screeched obviously not happy with that answer, "A breather? Why don't you try waking up to find that your bed is made of spiders and bugs and having them crawl all over you!" George who was rubbing his neck cringed at her tone; Hermione struggled out of Fred's grip and faced the two. "You two are the most immature prats I have ever met! Why don't you just go back to your little shop and stay there where you belong! And leave me the hell alone!" Hermione was breathing hard, glaring at the twins, but George who was watching her intently saw that her eyes were slightly misty, Fred just raised is eyebrows. "You guys are so irresponsible 3 student have ended up in the hospital wing during your lessons for no apparent reason, how you managed to get this job is beyond me!"

"Well Hermit hope you have a good flying lesson today." The two fled the room then not seeing Hermione pale considerably, she had forgotten she had signed up for lessons at the end of last year.

In first year when most students learn to fly Hermione had bluntly refused after the first lesson. She hadn't taken the time after that to learn either, not until Ron and Harry had persuaded her to take it this year, but that was before she knew the twins were going to be the instructors. And she had a feeling they wouldn't be too sympathetic to her height phobia.

"Are you going to come eat or are you going to stand there all day/" Ron said waving his hand in front of Hermione's face,

"Did they just call me Hermit?"

**Authors Note**: I really appreciate your kudos and criticisms so please do not hesitate to leave a review! Also it's a very short chapter I know, I decided to have the flying lesson have a chapter of there own don't worry it will be longer! 

If Hermione seemed to be OOC she isn't, how do you think you'd react if the same thing happened to you? 

One more thing if you didn't catch it, when Hermione held out her hand she was expecting them to hand her, her wand. 

And finally thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. 7 of them!

**Sennica01**: ever-faithful reviewer, you're the best, yes it was Fred who took her wand. I was thinking of that, making Malfoy confront her or something and then I totally forgot. Oh well. 

**x-shameful-z**: Hey thanks, they aren't evil really just a tad bit annoying,

**me haha, thats a laugh, no really see? that was a laugh**: Thanks a bundle:)

**StAlKaHoLiC:** It was up but then they came to Hogwarts to teach flying, yea okay actually I forgot about their store thanks for reminding me! yes the plot, hm.. maybe it'll come out in a few chapters. 

**Paige**: Wonderful! Great idea, Flying lessons excellent, I used it. Oh and the portal of Hermione was good? Thanks, I was trying. My last fic with her in it was way too OOC. 

**rachelne**: tis continued. Thanks for the review, 

**thamker**: thanks for the review yea, me too, about you reading it, always great :)


	4. The flying didn't happen

**Everything he Is**

**By:**

**LetMeBreath**

**AKA**

**:)Zana:)**

_Summery: Hermione's seventh year, Fred and George are the new Flying instructors, what happens when Hogwarts biggest prankster comes face to face with Hogwarts bookworm?_

"Ron do you know where your brothers are?" Hermione asked 

"How should I know." Hermione sighed she still hadn't gotten her wand back and there first class was Transfiguration which started in less then a minute.

"Those twins are going to be the death of me I swear." Hermione muttered, as they walked into the classroom, Hermione took her usual place, the front dead center. About ten minutes later McGonagall came up to Hermione

"Granger where is your wand?"

"Um… well you see professor, um… someone took it." Hermione blushed slightly,

"And…"

"I don't have it." Hermione said slowly,

"Precisely and what happens to students who are not prepared for class."

"They get a detention and are sent out of the room." Hermione said automatically without thinking, McGonagall nodded, but Hermione didn't seem to get the hint, and buried her face into the Transfiguration textbook.

Malfoy who was sitting across the room snorted, Hermione looked up from the book, "Oh… you want me to leave?" Hermione's blush deepened,

"Ding, ding, ding, 10 points for Granger for being such a dunce." Malfoy sneered. Hermione ignored him and put her stuff in her bag and ran out of the room.

"Stupid twins." She muttered to herself when she was out of the classroom, "No I have to go and get it back, and who knows how long that will take!"

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of going insane." A voice spoke from behind her; she jumped only to face a grinning red head, Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but the twin held up his hand and shushed her, she clamped her mouth shut. "No time to chat, class to teach." He said simply before dashing off. Hermione glowered for a second before going after him, once she reached the grounds she seen the twins lounging on the grass while a startled group of first year where hovering slightly off the ground.

"Fred I need to talk to you!" Hermione said rather loudly,

"Ah Miss Granger so excited about your lesson you had to come early? And its Professor to you." Fred answered getting up off of the grass,

"I want…"

"Professor Weasley Jenny is flying about wildly again." A small boy said quickly

"That's great, she's finally got the hang of flying, good for her!" Fred said not even looking, but Hermione did,

"Fred you idiot she could be hurt!" Hermione hissed, Fred finally glanced at the girl,

"Bloody hell second time this week she's done that, the little twerp." Fred left then, Hermione scowled,

"You know Miss Granger scowling is not at all becoming." Hermione turned to the other twin her scowl deepening he grinned cheekily. "Come sit." Against her better judgement Hermione went and sat down beside him, "So… you know that your hand is as big as your face?" George asked,

"It is?" Hermione put her hand up to her face to see if it was true, George raised his hand and hit her hand so it slapped onto her face, "George Weasley…" but before Hermione could get any further, Fred came up to them laughing

"The Hermione Granger, muggle born no less falls for it!" he gasped out, Hermione glared at them, and stalks off totally forgetting what she came out for to begin with.

She went to the common room and pulled out a novel and buried her nose in it. Before she knew it and hour had passed and a tap on her shoulder startled her back to reality, it was Harry,

"Don't you have class?" Hermione asked skeptically,

"No but you do,"

"No…"

"Flying remember." Hermione scowled,

"I'm not going," Hermione stated, "I haven't needed flying up to now so why should I learn?" Harry gave her 'the look' "Harry no, I'm scared of heights its called height-o-phobia and with the twins I don't trust them, Harry they'll kill me!" Hermione whined,

"Oh its not that bad Hermione, stop being such a chicken, you along with Ron and me faced Voldemort last year without a fear, and now you can't even get on a broom."

"That's not fair Harry, that is totally different and your wrong I was scared,"

"Yea but you still did it, now go!"

"But…"

"You won't fall off you broom Hermione, I know that for a fact. Would you feel better if I came along with you?"

"Oh alright, but when I end up in the hospital wing I'm blaming it all on you." Harry rolled his eyes and the two of them walked down to the grounds, when they reached the doors Hermione again turned to Harry with pleading eyes; he shook his head and pulled Hermione out the door.

The class was waiting for her, it wasn't a group of first years, it was a mix of students who weren't strong flyers from second to seventh year, but Hermione was the only Seventh year there,

"Great now that Miss Granger has finally decided to join us we may begin, Harry we'll take her from here, you don't have to worry a smidgen about her now that she's under our care," Harry snorted, but he shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave,

"Harry! You can't leave!" Hermione whined,

"Now we know you're scared but nothing will happen to you while we're around." Hermione snorted,

"Yea right," She muttered,

"Did you hear that Forge,"

"That I did,"

"She doesn't trust us,"

"I wonder why?"

"Could we please get started!" an uppity Slytherin fourth year said, Fred and George scowled at the boy

"Okay everyone, I'm Professor Fred, and he is George, welcome to your first,"

"Or second." George added,

"Or maybe even fifth lesson but anyhow,"

"Pul—ease, just get on with it already." The same boy sneered.

"Shut up you at least we know **how** to fly!" George glared at the boy daring him to say anything else. "

"George that was mean." Hermione hissed at him,

"I don't need a mudblood standing up for me." The boy again sneered,

"50 points from Slytherin and a weeks worth of detention, Hermione could whip your ass anytime she wanted to so if I were you I'd shut my trap, get out of my class come back when you've learned some manners." George said angrily, staring the boy down,

"You can't do that!"

"Actually I can I'm a professor! I can do anything I so choose now git!" the boy stalked off, Hermione was looking at the ground mutely, "Hey Fred take the class, I'm going to make sure Hermione's okay." George whispered to Fred,

"Sure mate," Fred answered, "come on class over here now, find a broom." Hermione moved to follow but George gently grabbed her arm and held her back,

"You okay?" George asked when the students where far enough away that they wouldn't here,

"I'm fine George, I've been called it enough to be used to it." Hermione answered not looking at him,

"Hermione you're not fine, anyone with eyes would be able to tell you that much."

"Why do you even care? You've been pranking me mercilessly since the year has begun! It can't be because of what happened on the train." George looked down a bit embarrassed, "It is? Your still going on about that it's been two weeks!"

"And during the summer." George said, "That was cruel and you know it."

"Don't go brining that up again." Hermione said in disgust, "You deserved it anyhow."

"I came over here to make sure your okay, so are you?"

"You already asked me that, I am okay I'm used to it."

"Well you shouldn't have to be!" George said heatedly, "You smarter then anyone here and yet they still try…"

"George? Seriously I'm fine." Hermione interrupted him, George blushed slightly but Hermione didn't notice,

"Okay then" Hermione rolled her eyes and walked off,

"See just like that, you just leave, I was trying to be sympathetic!" George said running to catch up with her,

"I don't need your sympathy George." Hermione said suddenly angry,

"But…"

"And I don't need you pretending that you care,"

"I wasn't…"

"So you can just leave me be."

"Will you let me finish!" George roared,

"I don't want to hear it!" George threw up his hands in frustration; Fred looked at the two in amusement, Hermione was breathing hard and her eyes were narrowed a sure sign she was pissed off. George's nose was scrunched up; he always did that when something didn't go his way.

"Ready Hermione?" Fred asked, Hermione looked at the last remaining broom and shuttered,

"I guess so." Fred smirked, her fear shone in her eyes, and even though she was trying to keep her voice normal it came out in a high squeak. Fred couldn't help but taunt her,

"If you fall, the ground is pretty soft, you shouldn't hurt yourself too badly." Hermione's eyes widened, "The brooms are a little old but I don't think they should be too hard to control. But just to be safe I'd keep a good firm grip on it, they seem to have a mind of there own, nasty little buggers,"

"Absolutely first time I tried, almost got sent to St Mungo's I did."

"It's just a broom they can't think for themselves." Hermione said biting her lower lip

"Just a broom she says." Fred said shaking his head,

"Can't think for themselves?"

"They can feel your fear." Fred whispered to her as if the broom was listening.

"You seen what happened to little Jenny, that broom took her for a ride didn't it?" George wiggled his eyebrows; Hermione stared at the twins in horror,

"Well lets get started so you can join the others." Fred said cheerfully and pointed to the group, which was flying around, Hermione took a deep breath in, which neither of the twins missed.

"Okay I'm ready." Hermione walked up to the broom and eyed it nervously, "you didn't do anything to it did you Fred?" Hermione looked at Fred sharply,

"Me?" Fred pointed to himself, as if he never even considered it. "What could I ever do to a poor helpless broom?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "its alright just get on." Hermione went to pick up the broom but George stopped her chuckling,

"You can't just pick it up as if it were a house broom."

"Why not? It works just the same."

"Right hand over the broom and say up, if you don't it'll ruin the erm… experience." Hermione rolled her eyes but did what they told her to do, 10 minutes later both of the twins were on the ground laughing and Hermione was still valiantly trying to get the broom to go 'up' into her hand. The broom would just flop around on the grass like a fish out of water. Hermione sniffed indignantly and finally just stopped,

"Okay… just pick up the broom." George gasped out, Hermione huffed and picked up the broom, first scowling at the broom and then at the twins, they didn't stop laughing. Hermione's face broke into a grin, there lying on the grass was her wand, it had come out of one of the twins pockets when they were rolling on the grass. She slowly picked it up so that they didn't notice, she smirked, and pointed her wand at them,

"_Tarantalegra." _Hermione watched in amusement as suddenly the twins were thrown onto their feet and they started dancing some weird jig. The both of them had stopped laughing and both were glaring at Hermione as best as they could, which wasn't all that much since there heads were bobbing up and down. Hermione giggled but covered her mouth; the students, which had been flying around, had come to a landing and were laughing at the two professors'.

"Take…this… spell off… us!" Fred demanded Hermione smiled as sweetly as she could at them, which wasn't saying much. _Serves them right, they deserve it, after all they've done… "_ 10…points from Gryffindor for… attacking a professor!" he said, Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Finite." Hermione said gleefully, they stopped dancing and stood glaring at her,

"What did you do that for?" George said angrily,

"Think George, think very hard, oh wait I forgot you two are incapable of doing that." Hermione said dully,

"Just because we were laughing at you?" George said,

"That and every other thing you've done to me this year," George rolled his eyes, "I could do worse."

"Yea right, you? That's a laugh, you couldn't hurt a fly even if you tried."

George said, Hermione stared at him, anger building up,

"Is that what you think George? That I couldn't do anything even if I tried let me remind you, who was there with Harry last year? Who helped him defeat Voldemort?" George stayed silent, "tell me George I want to know!" Hermione screamed at him,

"You." George said looking at the ground

"So tell me George, where do you get your reasoning that I couldn't hurt a fly even if I tried?" Hermione said eyes slightly narrowing,

"I dunno." He muttered shuffling his feet uncomfortably he still hadn't looked up, when he did Hermione was gone and so was all the other students.

"Good job mate." Fred said sarcastically, "Way to get a girl really mad at you."

"Shut up Fred," George mumbled, and scrunched up his nose.

"What, hit a soft spot?"

"No!" George said defiantly,

"A soft spot concerning our dear bookworm?" Fred pushed grinning like a madman,

"We are talking about Hermione right? The one who gave us countless detentions in seventh year? The Hermione know-it-all Granger?"

"Yea one in the same."

"You think I have a soft spot for her?" George said a grin creeping onto his face, Fred nodded solemnly, George burst out laughing,

"Ah, sounds like someone is in denial, no wonder you've been so keen on stopping the pranks, you didn't want to ruin your chances with her, don't worry mate…" Whatever Fred was going to say he was cut off, George had started laughing again,

"Fred you are out of your mind you know that? You should stop spending so much time with Cerise she's putting weird ideas into your head." Fred chuckled,

"Well mate tell me when you're ready to confess, but right now I need food." George scowled at his twins' back,

"What a load of…"

"Rubbish?" a voice supplied for him, George whipped around and stared into a pair of brown eyes,

"Her.. Hermione?"

* * *

Authors Note: I really appreciate your kudos and criticisms so please do not hesitate to leave a review! 

Wow another chapter, hehe when I went into my email I almost fell of my chair, I was so surprised sure I expecteda couple or sobut 10? Wow! You guys are the best! This chapter is to all of you!

Okay this is very IMPORTANT! please read

Its seems as if a lot of you want to see Hermione get back at the twins so, here is your chance:)

If you have any ideas of how Hermione could get back at the twins please tell me! the things she does still have to be very Hermioneish. I have a few ideas, butthey need a bit of work.but your help would be greatly appreciated. You would get recognition for the idea too. Thank you so much! 

**NeVeRmInD2**: Thanks for the review, I guess making them dance is sorta getting back at them.

**Thamker**: Okay I'll do that, but I guarantee you that I'll miss some, and after its uploaded and everything no going back, I'll find a mistake, But thanks so much for the review!

**mm4ever2ether**: Thanks so much! Ahh I'm so happy, reviewers:)

**Anigen**: it rules? Oo I love you! no literally lol jokes. But thanks for the review

**Please Excuse the Ornery Penguins:** rox my socks? That's a good thing! yea you see I cry in movies, not all of them, I don't have any idea why, but hey, that's me. I'm so glad you like my humor, thanks for the review!

**airhead14**: a lot of people have said that Hermione should get back at the twins, I'll really have to think on that. I have a few ideas,

**PPP**: Your dying to know? wow, I didn't think that someone would actually die to find out who Hermione was going to be with, now I don't want you to die so here is this wonderful chapter! Hopefully it gives you the insight you need.:) Thanks for the review!

**Sennica01**: Ah another person wanting Hermione to hurt the twins, haha, yea I hate spiders too, bu unlucky for me I am not getting over it. They're freaky things they are. O thanks for your review!

**x-shameful-z**: hehe, yea pranksters you can't live with them but you can't live without them. Thanks for the review

**rachelne: **refer back to chapter 3 or 2 one of those in the authors note it has why they do, plus I added it here in the chapter a bit too. Mainly it is because the twins were tricked in the first chapter, in my experience with Pranksters, they do not like to get tricked, but that's just my thoughts, I mean I've only met one. So they are mad and they are 'teach her a lesson' and are pranking her, the guy Jeff he didn't take to kindly to being tricked, so i'm sorta basing this on his reacton., that might just behim though. he was proveing tothe person that he couldn't be tricked or something like that.I don't exactly know how to explain it further, I hope that helps. I guess the rest of the pranking goes to plottage. Thanks for the review:) she goes for one of them only one.

Cheers

Zana


	5. The final straw part 1

**Everything he Is**

**By:**

**LetMeBreath**

**AKA**

**Zana**

_Summery: Hermione's seventh year, Fred and George are the new flying instructors, what happens when Hogwarts biggest pranksters come face to face with Hogwarts bookworm?_

"Hermione!" George gasped out in surprise, "What are you doing here?" George's cheeks tinged red; Hermione either didn't notice or choose to ignore it.

"I think I dropped my Head Girl badge out here." Hermione said as she turned around and began searching the ground for it, George stared at her back for a moment before shaking his head, If she isn't going to bring it up then neither am I. He watched Hermione move away, raking her hand through her bush hair.

"Do you want some help?" He asked,

"No I don't need your help," Hermione said still searching the ground,

"I wasn't talking about myself." George said irritably, "I was thinking that Harry here would."

"Oh," Hermione said blushing, she turned toward him and saw that Harry was standing beside him smirking, George turned to leave but before he did he took out his wand and said,

"You might want to try this, Accio badge!" The badge had been lying a few feet from where Hermione had been searching, it came zooming into George's hand, "You know for being the brightest witch of your time sometimes I worry bout you." With that George tossed her, her badge and walked off, Hermione stood gapping at is retreating figure. Even after he disappeared into the school Hermione didn't move.

"He's gone you that right Herms?" Harry asked smirking,

"What? Oh of course, come on lets go eat," Hermione pinned on her badge and started walking toward the castle,

"So how was your flying lesson?" Harry asked curiously, Hermione groaned,

"It was terrible!"

"Well you didn't end up in the Hospital wing so that's a good sign."

"Harry I didn't even get on the broom, I spent 10 minutes trying to get the broom to go into my hand, until George told me to just pick it up." Hermione growled Harry chuckled.

"What about the rest of the time I doubt that the lesson was ten minutes long."

"Nothing happen." Hermione said sharply, "I'm not going to another lesson." For a moment Harry looked as if he was going to argue but he just shook his head a small smile playing on his lips.

"So tell me Harry how it going with, oh what's her name, Cho's friend?" Hermione said changing the subject quickly,

"We broke up." Harry said easily,

"Just like that you only went out for two weeks."

"I know, it seemed she only wanted the fame that went with dating me," Harry said bitterly,

"Oy mate what took you?" Ron yelled from his seat in the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione sat down beside Ron. The two boys launched into a conversation about quidditch, Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed and peanut butter and jam sandwich. Just as she was about to take a bight into it she had a strange feeling as if someone was watching her, she glanced around but didn't see anyone looking, it must be my imagination. But Hermione couldn't shake off the feeling. She looked around again this time scanning all the student tables, again she saw no one,

"Hermione you okay?" Harry asked in concern

"Fine, just have this strange feeling that's someone is watching me, its probably nothing," Harry's eyes swept the room and smirked inwardly, he poked Hermione softy on the side and pointed to the staff table. Hermione looked only to see Fred… or was it George, look quickly down at his plate and shove a forkful into his mouth, even from were she was she could see his blush. She watched as the other twin elbow him, smirking. Hermione giggled and went back to eating her sandwich.

"If I'm not mistaken a certain red head might have a small crush on a bushy haired girl I know." Harry teased,

"Honestly Harry where do you get your idea's from?" Harry laughed, but didn't comment, Hermione finished and announced she was going the library before class started. Hermione walked down the deserted hallway a smile was playing on her lips, she whispered,

"Let me be your hero." It was the start of her favorite song, Hero by _Enrique Iglesias, before she could stop herself she began to sing the song softly to herself, _

"Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?

I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away"

"Ah look it's our favorite mudblood, oh and she's… singing? Oh god, please kill me now! That voice is seriously awful!" Malfoy sneered his cronies chortled,

"Sod off ferret."

"I wouldn't be so confidant Granger, your outnumbered. Really you should be cowering in a corner just at the sight of me." Hermione snorted, "You think its funny? You would be amazed by what I could do to you Granger,"

"Malfoy don't even try to scare me, everyone knows your all talk, but when it comes down to it you couldn't hurt a fly." Hermione scoffed, "Like last year, where were you? Sobbing in a corner wasn't it?" Malfoy glared at Hermione, Hermione smiled sweetly and continued her trek to the library, Malfoy let out a yell of rage, and before Hermione could grab her wand he had her pinned hard against the wall.

"Scared yet?" Hermione narrowed her eyes,

"No." She said calmly, he raised his wand and pointed it between her eyes, Hermione didn't even flinch, she spit into his face instead.

"Why you dirty little wench!"

"Drop the wand Ferret, and 20 points from Slytherin for attacking a student," a cold voice said. "Oh and a detention." He added as an afterthought,

"I'd watch your back if I were you Granger. Next time Weasel twin won't be here to save you." He spat and pushed her harder against the wall and stalked off.

"So, erm… you okay?"

"Fine, its just Malfoy,"

"Oh, okay." George shuffled around uncomfortably,

"See you around George." Hermione said and started to leave,

"Wait!" He said, Hermione turned around and waited expectantly, "Do…" he shook his head slightly, "how'd you know it was me?"

"Fred is wearing a blue shirt underneath his robes, you're wearing red." George looked down at his shirt,

"Oh, right." An awkward silence fell over the two of them,

"Well see you later." Hermione said softly and with one last glance at George she walked away.

* * *

"Fred why can't we just leave the poor girl alone?"

"Oh come on George, don't tell me you don't enjoy it, I know you do!" Fred persisted,

"Mate, she's getting pretty irritated with our pranks as it is, if we don't watch it she'll get us back."

"Ha! She hasn't done anything so far so why would she do anything now, you know I thought she might do something after the spider incident something drastic, but she didn't! She's not going to start now; all we have to do is endure her temper. Anyway even if she tried it wouldn't be very good, Hermione doesn't have the mind for a good prank."

"Doesn't have a mind for it? Fred… mate, hate to break it to you but she is bloody smart! Or haven't you noticed she's at the top off all her classes!"

"George, George, George," Fred said shaking his head sadly, "Pranking is as art, some people have it and some don't, Hermione doesn't, you should know that." Fred said as if he was scolding a three-year-old. George rolled his eyes and plopped down onto a couch and stared onto the fire, the two were lounging in their private quarters.

"I just don't think it's a good idea that's all." George said lazily,

"George! What has happened to you are you sick?" Fred said frantically feeling George's forehead; George impatiently pushed his hands away.

"I'm fine!"

"Then what is wrong with you? Never wanting to play pranks, going all serious on me, I just don't understand." George scoffed,

"Fred your insane right you know that, right? A Weasley twin doesn't go serious."

"Oh really?" Fred said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes really, why do you even want to pull another prank on her?"

"Pride, its for pride," Fred said shaking his head, "and don't tell me you afraid one harmless prank?"

"Am not," Fred smacked George on the back grinning, he knew his plan would work.

"I knew you would see it my way." Fred smirked when George grabbed a quill and parchment for planning.

"This is the last prank on her though." Fred nodded reluctantly,

"Well then it has to be good."

* * *

"Hermione, aren't you sick of my brothers pranking you?" Ginny asked earnestly, the mischievous glint that usually resided in the twin's eyes now was creeping into Ginny's,

"Yea, but I'm sure they'll get bored and stop." Hermione answered not looking up from her essay that was due in 2 weeks.

"So your just going to take it till then?" disbelief ringing in Ginny's voice.

"I suppose, unless they do something drastic. So far they haven't done anything that I can't undo or handle, I'm sure, if they try anything else it won't be as bad as those spiders. Imagine if they did that to Ron." Hermione giggled at the thought. "He'd freak!" Hermione burst out onto a fit of laughter; Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"But seriously Hermione what if they did something so bad you couldn't even imagine what would you do then?" Ginny persisted,

"Oh I dunno, but Gin I highly doubt that would happen, the twins do come up with some great ideas but well I'm on the top of my classes not to mention head girl I'm sure… no positive that I could undo anything that they could ever dream of." Hermione said confidently. Ginny shook her head sadly, she knew what her brothers could do and she was sure that they could outdo Hermione, they weren't the Weasley twins for nothing.

"Well if you ever need help for payback I'm here." Hermione snorted in return, "You might need it Hermione."

Hermione slowly woke the next morning, she blinked lazily and looked around the room. Something felt different to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, suddenly something very cold and wet hit her skin soaking her from head to foot.

"OHHH!" Hermione moaned loudly jumping out of bed, her blanket trailing after her, she glanced around but her dorm mates were still sleeping.

Hermione shivered furiously and went to the bathroom to dry off, again her blanket went with her, she didn't notice it though. She grabbed a light purple towel that smelled faintly of lavender, Hermione put it up to her nose and breathed it in, Odd, Hermione thought, the towels never used to smell, it must be a new edition the house elves made, its nice. Hermione toweled herself dry almost a soon as she was done her stomach growled uncomfortably loud. Hermione giggled, never before had she felt hungry in the morning.

It was then that she noticed the blanket that was attached to the middle of her back, she tried to tug it off but it wouldn't budge, she tugged harder letting out a squeak of frustration when it still didn't come off. She grabbed a chunk of the blanket and pulled, sending herself sprawling onto the bathroom floor.

"Ow!" She moaned rubbing her elbow, she slowly stood up and shook her head not knowing why a blanket was attached to her. She shivered again and rushed to her wardrobe. She opened her it and gasped in horror momentarily forgetting her hunger and coldness.

* * *

Authors Note: Please review, I appreciate you feedback, especially when it tells me how to make the fic better :)

Okay finally a new chapter, I meant this chapter to come out the day after the last update but some of the scenes were a bit tough to work out. 

PLEA FOR HELP!

Please if anyone, anyone had any ideas what Hermione's payback please review or email me at fatesfallenangel at 2die4 dot com and tell me! I would appreciate it! There is still time! I need your help desperately otherwise the next chapter won't be out for a bit cuz I'll be taking a lot of time planning it all, and I'm not the best planner for pranks. You will be credited for the idea.

Thanks to my eight reviewers, your guys are awesome! 

Special thanks to PleaseExcuseTheOrneryPenguins who sorta gave me an idea, I'm not sure if I'll use it the wand thing, but maybe. If I can get it to work. 

**PleaseExcuseTheOrneryPenguins:** Thanks so much that was the point confusion of George's feelings. 

**EponineWeasley**: Thank you! here you go, 

**Miz Granger**: Well I'm thinking about the revenge any help with the idea thing would be a help. Thanks for the review:)

**Thamker**: Thanks so much,

**SilverGlitterSprite**: )Thanks, nice name by the way. 

**FlairVerona:** yes everyone is saying that Hermione will get back at the twins, don't worry her time to shine is soon in coming. 

**Sporty12gd4u**: Hey thanks:)

**mm4ever3gether**: Another update for you, thanks for the review. 

Thank you so much, this is all too you guys!

* * *

To clear up something I said to rachelne last time, this fic isn't based on the reaction of Jeff, just the twin's reaction of the trick Hermione played. Just to clear that up I read it after I posted and thought maybe she might think that the fic is based on the whole ordeal. it isn't. 

Cheers

Zana


	6. The final Straw part 2

Everything he Is

by:

SilentConfession

AKA

Zana

Summary: Its Hemione's seventh year, Fred and George are the new flying instructors what happens when Hogwarts biggest prankster comes face to face with Hogwarts bookworm?

Hermione bit hard down onto her lip to keep from screaming. She picked up what had once been her green sweater and stared at it in horror. She fingered the fabric carefully before throwing it onto her  
bed violently.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, hoping with all her heart that when she opened them again her wardrobe would be back to normal. She slowly peeked at her distorted wardrobe and sighed,

"Oh Hermione what are you moaning about now? You forgot to finish an assignment?" Lavender snorted, and sat up in her bed, Hermione forcefully grabbed her uniform and shoved it in Lavender's face,

"You see this?" Hermione jabbed her finger into the uniform, "This is something to moan about!" Hermione shrieked, "Oh I'm going to be in soo much trouble!" She ended up in a soft whimper; Hermione shrank back to her own bed and collapsed on it.

"Who did that?" Lavender asked a small smile playing on her lips,

"The same person who has made my life miserable this year, the same person who turned my bed to spiders! Who attacked this friggen blanket to my back, who else could it be!" Hermione ranted angrily,

"Why don't you just change it back? I mean you aren't a witch for nothing."

"Oh…right." Hermione blushed and grabbed her wand that was sitting by her bedside table and muttered an enlargement charm. The wand exploded into a puff of foul smelling smoke and some bright fireworks. Hermione screamed in surprise and dropped her purple doll-sized uniform stepping back from the disaster.

"Shut up!" Pavarti groaned into her pillow, Hermione seethed angrily and glared at her now empty hand.

Hermione pulled the blanket around herself tightly trying to get rid of the feeling of coldness, but she was still shivering mercilessly. She huffed in frustration, and clamored out of the girl's dorm to find Harry.

"Geez Herms you forget to take a shower!" Ron complained loudly waving his hand over his nose when Hermione reached the common room. She glared at Ron before turning to Harry.

"Harry can you do something for me? Since my wand erm… exploded."

"Perhaps," Hermione stood on her tiptoes and whispered her problem into Harry's ear. A wide grin spread across Harry's face and he began to laugh.

"Har-ry!" Hermione whined, "It's not funny." Harry just laughed harder, Hermione scowled at him, and Ron was looking between the two of them with a suspicious look. "Harry please this is mortifying!" Hermione pleaded, tugging on Harry's arm,

"Herms if you're so sick of them pranking you why don't you just go to the heads dorm?" Harry asked between gasps of laughter.

"Have you ever met Gavin Moon? He is such a conceited egocentric big head I'm surprised he can get his head through a door! And personally he makes me sick and I want to spend as much time away from him as possible! Now get this blanket off me and this… smell!" Hermione demanded glaring at the passing Gryffindor's who were plugging their noses. Hermione reluctantly let the blanket fall around her, Ron gapped at her and grabbed a handful of the blanket before she could protest and yanked on it… hard.

"Ron!" Hermione bellowed falling to the floor, "What did you do that for?"

"I though it would come off." Ron said blushing,

"Idiot." Harry coughed into his hand,

"Oh Harry do you need to go get a potion for that cough?" Hermione asked stifling her giggles,

"No, no I think I'm fine now." Harry smirked, Ron was fuming and her ears were bright red, Hermione started to giggle,

"Okay, okay jokes on me can we go now!" Ron said loudly,

"No, Harry please?" Harry grabbed his wand from his robes and muttered the unsticking charm, nothing happened, Hermione sighed, Harry tried a few more other charms but nothing happened,

"Bloody Hell Harry, stop your making the stench worse!" Ron said this time putting part of his robe to his nose; Hermione had to agree with him, the stench was getting stronger every time Harry tried a new spell. Hermione groaned and muttered something about how the twins were going to die a very painful death.

"I cannot do this! I can't leave this common room!" Hermione wailed,

"Hey Hermione what's the long face for?" Ginny said cheerfully coming down the steps.

"Your blasted brothers!" Hermione said sharply,

"Ew! Hermione is that you?" Ginny said her nose scrunching up; Hermione glared at Ginny,

"Yes Gin it is! Not my fault either!"

"So tell me what exactly did they do?" Ginny asked her face showing interest,

"They destroyed everything! I have nothing to wear but my pyjama's, they shrunk all my clothes, some won't even fit a small doll! Oh that's not even all, some are flashing different colors and my wand exploded and made me smell like this!" Hermione screeched, "And this blasted blanket is attached to me and every time someone tries to fix it doesn't work and the smell gets worse." Hermione whimpered.

"Well Hermione don't forget what I told you, I'm here if you ever need some help." Ginny said smirking it wasn't often you see a completely powerless Hermione, one that was a complete damsel in distress. Hermione's eyes widened and a small smile graced her lips for a second before a scowl replaced it again.

"Sure Ginny, so Harry do you have a sweater I'm really cold!" Ron snorted; Ginny skipped away humming a small tune.

"Somehow I'm getting the feeling that today is going to be a very odd day indeed." Harry said before running up to his dorm to get a sweater. Ron took a step away from Hermione giving her an odd look.

"Oh… honestly Ronald grow up!" Hermione snapped, he made a face but didn't move toward her, Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket around herself once again shivering slightly,

"Here 'Mione." Harry threw his sweater at her, she caught it, but didn't put it one right away, she stared at it for a second before shrugging and muttering,

"I can't look worse." She pulled the sweater over her head and over the blanket with some difficulty. Ron's eyes widened,

"And here I thought the oddness of the situation was at its oddest I got proven wrong." He muttered to himself, Harry smirked,

"Oh for goodness sake!" Hermione grumbled, looking down at herself, "I look like a giant bloated hippo!"

"You know you have to hand it to them though, I mean they're brilliant," Harry commented seriously, Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands,

"Harry can I just stay here, I can't go out like this,"

"I mean seriously I wouldn't thought of that, its complete brilliance, I wonder how they made you look so erm… bloated from a mere sweater? It was my sweater and wasn't charmed or anything…"  
Harry trailed off muttering nonsense to himself, seemingly not hearing Hermione's statement. Hermione glared at him,

"Oh please, its complete rubbish! And for your information it isn't **that **hard to figure out, they obviosly charmed me Harry. Though i'm not sure how..." Hermione growled, "and whose side are  
you on anyway?"

"Yours" Harry answered quickly flushing slightly. "I'm just commenting on a prank well done, not that I like the prank being on you, mind you." Harry quickly added. Hermione let out a frustrated hrmf. "So Hermione you are just going to stay here, skip breakfast, and dare I say it… class?" Hermione bristled,

"Oh of course not Harry." Harry chuckled, "Lets go then I'm absolutely famished I can feel my stomach eating itself." Ron gave her an odd look,

"That's odd, we've always had to almost drag you to breakfast." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and with dread Hermione left the common room to face the rest of the school with her new 'look.'

Just before Hermione walked into the Great Hall she squared her shoulders and held her head high, hoping that showing a lot of confidence would throw everyone off and they wouldn't see her attire, or smell her either for that matter. The trio walked in and a steady hush fell over the Great Hall as they walked past the Slytherin table, Malfoy grabbed his nose and fell backward over his seat gagging. They walked on and found a seat at the Gryffindor table, some of the student moved away from them, Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something around the lines of 'immature students.' Soon all was forgotten and Hermione piled her plate full of food and started to eat.

"Bloody Hell Hermione slow down, and you call me a pig!" Ron said after watching her gobble the food up.

"Honestly Ronald can't someone else be hungry other then you?" Hermione snapped glaring at him.

"Hungry? More like she's trying to erm... eat enough for an entire army." Ron muttered to Harry ending ratehr lamely, and snorted. Harry rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Twenty minuets later Ron and Harry watched Hermione fill her third plate full of food with something akin to disgust.

"Herms you done yet? We going to be late for potions if you don't stop soon." Harry said hopefully.

"No I'm not does it look like I am?" Hermione said before putting a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

"But you've been eating non-stop for hours!" Ron whined,

"Oh honestly Ron stop being such a drama king." Harry snorted and looked at a blushing Ron.

"I'm not, but you've been eating as if their will soon be a famine!" Ron complained, Harry smirked, slightly and looked up at the staff table he noticed the twins were wearing there usual identical smirks  
usually reserved for seeing the aftermath of a prank they pulled. Harry narrowed his eyes and glanced at Hermione,

"Erm… Hermione?"

"What?" Hermione snapped, "Oh sorry Harry," her eyes apologetic immediately, "I'm just not having a good day."

"S'okay, anyway I was thinking,"

"Mate you know that's not a good thing right?" Ron said smirking,

"Oh be quite Ron." Hermione glared at him,

"Anyway I was thinking maybe the twins has something to do with your, erm… changed eating habits." Harry finished, grinned broadly at his brilliance.

"Of course not Harry how could they do something like that." But you could tell Hermione didn't believe what she said and she looked up at the staff table, there sat Fred and George this time they were leaning against the table for support because they were laughing so hard. Hermione put down her fork and got up from the table her eyes narrowed to slits. She tried pulling the blanket around her tightly but with the sweater inflated to a huge extent it just didn't work. She marched up to the staff table angrily her mouth curved to a narrow line. "Fred, George what have you done to me?" Hermione asked coldly placing her hands on the table locking their eyes into her piercing gaze.

"Nothing my dear Hermit," One of them said as innocently as he could, which for the twins, wasn't saying very much. Hermione eyed the two dangerously.

"Oh really?" Hermione said trying to fight back an urge to start screaming at them and in doing so her voice came out in a high sqeek "You call this nothing?" She said grabbing the blanket,

"Why Hermione I thought that was just a fashion crisis you were having,"

"A very bad crisis at that." The other added snickering,

"Turn me back! I want my bloody wardrobe back, I want this blanket gone I want to be normal again!" Hermione ended up screeching very loudly, the whole hall went silent and watched Hermione with the twins.

"And you don't want to... smell?" One of the twins supplied a wide grin spreading across his face. If looks could kill that twin would have been dead in a matter of seconds.

"You know what Hermit, we rather enjoy this so I don't think we'll do anything." Hermione's eyes widened in despair and her lower lip trembled, she though she seen one of the twins give her a sympathetic look but as soon as it came it was gone and he was laughing along with his brother.

"Then well could you give me back my wand that you erm… exploded?" Hermione pleaded, something she thought she would never give the twins the pleasure of hearing, her plead. She noticed how they looked at each other, smirked and nodded, one of them grabbed her wand and handed it to her, Hermione looked at them in surprise, she hadn't really expected them to give it back. She took it giving them both distrustful looks.

"Miss. Granger I do believe its time for you to take you seat," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, Hermione blushed,

"Sorry headmaster." Hermione mumbled, she gave the twins, who where both smirking, one final glare before turning around and faced the Great Hall. Everyone started to laugh at once, Hermione blushed again and hurried to her seat, Ron and Harry were both laughing so hard it looked like they would wet themselves soon. Hermione scowled at them and then looked at the food and scowled again.

"Let's go to class." Hermione said grabbing Harry and Ron's wrist and pulling them out of the Great Hall, "great friends you are." Hermione grumbled when they had gotten to the entrance hall,

"Sorry." Harry gasped out,

"You really should try keep you voice down everyone could hear you."

"Wow I never though you, Herms, had such a loud temper." Harry said after his laughter had subsided.

"Well I haven't been pranked for absolutely no reason either." Hermione said distastefully. She pulled her book-bag higher on her shoulder and stormed down toward the dungeons with Harry and Ron  
trailing after her.

"Wow we made it." Ron said as he entered the potion's room.

"10 points from Gryffindor for almost being late." Snape said smirking, Ron glowered but knew better then to argue it would only get him more points off and a detention. The Slytherin's snickered and banged their hands on the desk cheering. The trio went and found seats, Hermione and Harry went and sat by Seamus and Ron reluctantly went and say by a giggling Pavarti and Lavender.

"Oh and Miss Granger 20 points for your dressing attire." Laughter was heard from the Slytherin side of the room, the Gryffindor's booed at getting more points taken away. Hermione huffed and pulled the blanket closer to herself. "Turn to page 197 and do the potion on that page hand it in, in a small flask at the end of class." Hermione quickly grabbed her book and flipped to the right page,

"Snape you batty grease-ball." A voice identical to Hermione's sneered, Hermione slammed the book shut and her face went pale. The rest of the Gryffindor's let out a collective gasp,

"Another 10 points, and a weeks worth of detentions for Miss Granger. My, my, my, aren't we getting a little imprudent. I don't want to say this again; page 197." Hermione cast a worried glance at Harry who gave her a knowing smile. She carefully opened the book to page 197 and nothing happened, she let out the breath she had been holding. Beside her Harry chuckled, Hermione hit him playfully on his arm and got up to get her supplies.

The class worked in silence for the next thirty minuets,

"Pssst Granger," Hermione looked over at Malfoy with a bored expression. "Nice perfume, where did you get it, the dump?" he sneered, Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored the laughter from the Slytherins. She turned back to the textbook and read the next instruction, while putting her finger under the line she was reading. Before she knew it a very familiar voice filled the air.

"Oy Snivillus vampire breath just like the old times eh?"

Authors Note: Wow, so sorry for the long wait. tries to duck the thousand tomatoes thrown, but fails miserably and is now covered with yucky tomatoy goopy stuff wow you guys are violent!

Please, review i really appreiate your CC, and anything else you add. lol

Okay i'm really sorry for taking so long to post, i really am, hopefully this chapter makes up for it...

i do have some excuses if you want to hear them.

1. i was working most of the weekends,

2. i had major brain shut down time

3. i was busyish

4. i was on a school trip for a week in May.

5. i was having troubles with motivation and writing this. Its coming to the end of the school year and i'm becoming real lazy its not even funny.

6. thats all, lol not very good, i am really sorry about the wait though, i'll try to get the next chapter up sooner but there is no promises, exams comming up, and well, my brain is still shutting down.

If you want to know when my fics are going to be updated, or how many pages are done, then just check out my bio, regular updates there. :)

Okay now on to the thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:)

Sennica01: Thanks fo the ideas, i might just use them, she'll be doing more then one. Thanks for your review. yes i agree they really do deserve it!

StAlKaHoLiC: Thank you so much:)

jesus4ever: lol, sorry it wasn't hurried, but hte chapter is here! thanks for your review.

hermionepotter4ever: its here!... Finally

PleaseExcuseTheOrneryPenguins: I've actaully never read any fics with pranks with feathers in them...Thanks you much.

KrazieChikadee: When you say slow down do you mean the Herm/Twin realshinship or the whole fic in general? wither way it is slowing down, i jsut need this part done.

thamker: why? cuz i can, lol jokes thanks for your review.

FlairVerona: Thanks, yes i do believe he does...

EponineWeasley: Thank you!

SileverGlitterSprite: Thanks for the review, sorry thats now exactly what happened but it was pretty close,

mm4ever2gether: Thank you:)

rachelne: yes it has to be big, i'm still thinking about it, thanks for the review and idea.

yes it has to be big, i'm thinking about it, thanks for the review and idea. 

Wow that took a long time you don't even know how long it told me to get this uploaded, curse this computer and freezing up! and this chapter was beta'd by GoldenGirl, lol thanks to her.


	7. The meeting in the corridor

**Everything he Is**

**By **

**SilentConfession**

"Breath," Hermione muttered to herself as she leaned against a stone wall, "just breath, calm down, don't get hysteric, no need to murder them…"

"Hermione are you okay?" a voice spoke beside her, Hermione whipped around,

"Oh Ginny, I'm…" Hermione thought for a moment, a small smile forms on her lips, "actually Ginny I think… I think I'm ready to take you up on your help for… for a little payback." Hermione said meekly, blushing slightly, a bright smile awaited Hermione's announcement,

"Excellent! Meet me in the common room after supper, I'll bring Harry with me as well." Ginny said rubbing her hands together,

"Erm… Ginny I hate to ask, but why are you so excited? I meant they are your brothers aren't they? Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked

"Well first of all, you're my friend," Ginny said quickly then adding slower, "second, I want to get them back for all those years that I had to suffer from there pranks before I came to Hogwarts. Anyway I should go, otherwise I'm going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ginny smiled again and turned to leave, "oh and by the way I think the twins are in the Gryffindor common room, I'm guessing their up to some mischief as usual, but that's where they are if you want to know." Ginny called over her shoulder, Hermione grinned slightly, leave it to Ginny to leave such plain hints.

Hermione stood in the hallway for a few more minutes contemplating if she should go up,

"Well… I do need to see if I can take a shower, and I do have 80 more minuets before next class." Hermione reasoned softly to herself and pushed herself off the wall and headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"This is going to be perfect…" Hermione heard one of them saying, 

"Absolutely brilliant," the other commented, Hermione stopped short in the entrance to the common room for a second, her anger at the two flaring again remembering how she got kicked out of class for good for something she had no control over. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and her nose scrunched up from smelling herself again,

"George and Fred Weasley! What do you two have to say for yourselves!" Hermione screeched at them, "I never thought you could go so low! I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but having a mother like you two have I expected, well not really expected, but at least I thought, a little bit more matureness would have been knocked into your brains! Having my potions book scream out horrid insults and bringing things from his past are not what Mrs. Weasley raised you two to be! You are 19 years old for petes sake! I thought your mindless pranks would have stopped by now and I wouldn't have to tell you mother, but you have gone too far!" of course Hermione didn't really mean that she would tell their parents, she just wanted to scare them a bit, course it worked. George and Fred and shrank back at Hermione's lecture and looked positively abashed. Hermione glared at the two, "Now please would you take this blanket, and get it off me, and also might I add, put everything else back to normal." Hermione said breathing deeply. The twins after looking quite frightened for a while, grinned impishly at her before shaking there heads both beaming. Hermione took a intake of breath and let it out,

"You know Hermione, you're quite cute when you yell." Fred said pleasantly, "but now that it seems that your done, I really must ask you to leave, me and George have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Its George and I." Hermione hissed, "and I will not let you torture poor unsuspecting first years! I'm head girl and…"

"And what Hermione? You'll give us detentions?" Fred mocked, Hermione cried out in frustration and grabbed her wand and pointed it at the two,

"I will use it if I have to, I just want to have everything back as it used to be! I don't want anymore-flashing clothes, disappearing and insulting textbooks either! I suggest you change everything, or I will be very, very mad!" Hermione uttered out, positively glowering in anger, though they could see tears ready to fall from her eyes, though neither made a move to do anything, "I mean… haven't you done enough?" Hermione said softly looking at the ground, she herself felt the tears and didn't want them to see her crying. She sighed and gave them one last tearful glare before turning and almost running out of the common room, unbeknownst to her, the twins had said the counter curse and she was back to normal, but she was so distraught she hadn't even watched where she was going.

* * *

George looked over at Fred. Fred looked back, 

"I do believe mate, we went a little too far." George muttered under his breath, Fred nodded,

"So it seems, maybe we should go find her?" George nodded his agreement,

"Just to see if she's okay is all." George said, the two left the common room, mischief for onceforgotten, but when they got out she was no where to be found.

* * *

Hermione raced down the hallways, she turned the corner and bumped into a hard figure, she fell and landed on the floor with a thump, she looked up into the steely eyes of Draco Malfoy. 

"Watch were your going mudblood!" Malfoy sneered,

"Leave me alone Malfoy." Hermione said bitterly pushing herself off the ground only to have Malfoy push her back.

"Remember what I said, this time you won't have Weasel twin to save your butt," Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it at her and muttered something under his breath. Hermione's world went black.

Malfoy smirked and muttered a couple more spells and then he quickly disappeared around the corner. Muttering to himself how he finally did his part.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open a few moments after, she looked around herself for a quick second, _why am I on the floor? _She thought, _I don't remember falling down… _Hermione shrugged her shoulders and stood up and looked at her watch, it was almost lunch, Hermione thought hard, something just didn't feel right to her and she honestly didn't think she had spent so much time wondering around the hallways since confronting the twins. Again she shrugged it off as nothing and went to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch facing the fire waiting for Ginny to show up with Harry, she glared into the fire slightly, wishing the twins would just go up in flames and just be gone. 

"Well Hermione let's go," Ginny said cheerfully, "We're going to the Room of Requirements." She added quietly after she reached Hermione. Hermione jumped at Ginny's voice, but stood up, and went with Harry and Ginny out of the common room.

Little did the three of them know that a pair of watchful eyes followed their every move.

"Only a few more days… then the plan will be put in place." A whisper came out of the shadows, but no one heard it.

* * *

Authors Note: Oh! I posted! Yea for me! So how do you like this chapter? Any and all comments are very welcome, as always. 

And for the scene that I cut out with Snape, you'll have to wait and see what happened!

Personally I'm proud of this chapter, though it is a bit short for my taste,Hehehe, yea the fic is finally starting! Not that it wasn't started before or anything. But anyway, I can't believe it's been a whole month since last update, time is going by way too fast! And get this, it took my a month to write a few sentences down and then I deleted all that, and got it finished in one night. That night I was having major inspiration! Yea for you! though it was getting late and I haven't started the next chapter, though I'll try to get it out soon. Anyway on to thanks.

P.S.- I GOT A JOB! I know, for me that's amazing, I actually have to DO something other then just sit and let everyone else do it! And I got paid today, and I have 92 dollars! Which is great, cuz I had less then 2 dollars in my bank before, it was sad, I can finally pay off my debts!

Personal thanks to Sennica01 for all her fantastic ideas, really they are amazing, haven't decided what to use yet. And PleaseExcuseTheOrneryPenguins. Hopefully that's all that helped if I missed you so sorry, tell me you'll get what you deserve. Hehehe, anyway

mm4ever2gether: I'm back! thanks so much for your review! So happy to see your still reading my fic!

Thamker: You know, you going to have to wait, I didn't have room in the chapter to put it in. Though as I said before, it will come in. thanks for your review.

fujutsu: **smilies** thank you!

Sennica01: I know they are horrible! Absolutely terrible they are! Hahaha your review made me laugh! It was so funny! You made my day, I started laughing so hard! Thanks so much!

Blacklustz: This chapter wasn't funny, but a thanks for saying the other one was, thanks for your review!

Andy(for chapter one) so I suppose you didn't read the rest of the fic, but anyway, yet all hell does break loose. You had me confused, I though you were saying my summary was so bad it made hell break loose, then after much contimplation I got it, I put two and two together. Heehehe

Gigi-Hime-Chan: thanks! Wow, lots of thanks, and cookies for you!

Bookie: hehe thanks, yes they HAVE taken the step, though the revenge is for later, maybe next chapter if I can fit it in… maybe…. Hehehehe I feel so horrible evil right now everyone wants those twins to just fall over and die, it makes me laugh.

Ta ta til next time…

SilentConfession, BAH! **goes and hudles in corner, and stares afar at the computer seeing if anyone reviewed yet…?**


	8. The Daily Profit

**Everything he Is**

**by**

**SilentConfession**

The trio hurried down to the Great Hall, they knew something was up, Harry hadn't received so many stares since last year when he defeated Voldemort. And frankly it was unnerving him.

"Oi, Harry, the Daily Profit!" Ron said and grabbed it out of a cowering first year's hand and started to read the front-page headlines.

"RON!" Hermione reprimanded, he shrugged his shoulders and continued reading, his frown deepening with each word he read.

"What is it mate?" Harry asked impatiently,

"Another Death Eater attack this time in Surrey, a muggle family of five murdered last night. It appears the ones that are still out there are continuing You-Know-Who's dirty work." Ron spit out, Hermione took the paper and opened it to the story and gasped,

"I can't believe it! After all you've done! Listen to this 'With these increasing attacks on muggle and wizard family alike a question we've got to ask ourselves, did Harry Potter actually defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Or is he still out there?" Hermione ground out, her brow furrowing in anger, Ron looked equally as mad, where as Harry gave his two best friends a look of worry. "Oh don't worry about it Harry, its just the Profit trying to make a story at your expense, you'd think they'd have learned after your fifth year!" Ron nodded fervently but Harry looked unconvinced,

"What's our first class?" Hermione asked, quickly changing the subject before Harry could dwell on the headlines. Ron dug into his bag and come up with a wrinkled schedule,

"We have Potions together." Ron said squinting to read it,

"Oh," Hermione glanced at the staff table and noticed Snape giving her a glare,

"I take it you won't be attending?" Harry smirked; Hermione shook her head and handed the newspaper back to the first year. The girl gave Hermione a look of wide-eyed fear and flounced away, her thin blonde hair bouncing behind her.

"I'm not that scary!" Hermione pouted, Harry and Ron snickered as they sat down in the three remaining chairs at the Gryffindor table.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." A voice whispered into Hermione's ear, she jumped and whipped around to face a grinning freckled face man. She glared at the face before turning back around in her chair and grabbing come cheerio's for breakfast. Harry and Ron hid smirks behind their hands and stuffed some toast into their mouths. "Oh come now Hermy! Everyone knows you are," he said, "when your angry I mean you are." He added after seeing Hermione's shoulders tense.

"Fred," Harry whispered, "just leave." 'Fred' gave Harry an evil glare before sauntering off toward the staff table.

"Well, I'll see you two later, I'm going to the library to do some research." Hermione said after finishing her cereal before she left she gave Harry a meaningful look who gave her a thumbs up and continued with his own breakfast.

Hermione quickly made it to her sanctuary, and started browsing the books skipping over the books she'd usually pull out and going on to the section of spells and hexes. "Wow…" Hermione muttered and pulled out a huge book, _101 spells that you'll never need, (unless of course your up for some revenge) _Hermione smiled and brought the book to a far corner table and started to look through it.

One and a half-hours later Hermione smiled to herself content on the list of things she had gotten written down. Hermione looked at the clock, there was still half hour left of class, after that she had to go to Ancient Runes and then lunch where she could tell Harry and Ginny about some of the stuff she had written down. Maybe they could make sense of it… she shrugged her shoulders and decided to go and grab her textbook from her dormitory and head off to the fifth floor where the Ancient Runes classroom was.

Since she was the first one at the door she shrank down to the floor and waited,

"Ah Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" Sir Nicholas asked swooping down beside her,

"I'm waiting for class to end," the ghost nodded, but didn't leave,

"As I've heard, you've had some troubles with pranks this year?" He asked innocently, Hermione looked over at the Ghost,

"Well, yes I have, quite troublesome if I do say so myself."

"I do say, those twins do stir up trouble where ever they go, though always good for a laugh they are." Sir Nick nodded absently,

"Erm… right, I suppose if you're not at the receiving end of their jokes." Hermione declared bitterly,

"Well I must leave you, have a pleasant term." With that Nearly Headless Nick glided away. Just then the class started piling out of the classroom, after the last one left Hermione wondered in noticing the professor a her blackboard writing some notes, quickly Hermione sat her self down and took out some parchment and started coping it all down.

As the class went on Hermione quickly forgot all about her revenge on the twins as she listened to the Professor's lecture and was actively writing down everything she was hearing. When the Professor gave them theirassignment for the night, Hermione nodded and started on it, but didn't get very far because the bell rang for lunch. As most of the student rushed out, Hermione stayed back and walked up to the Professor's desk,

"Excuse me, Professor?" Hermione said, "but how long do you want this essay?"

"Well, Miss Granger, as long as you feel is necessary." Hermione nodded thanked the teacher and headed out for lunch. She seen Harry, Ron, and Ginny and hurried over to them, pulling Harry and Ginny with her and telling Ron that they needed to talk about something. Ron gave the three of them an untrusting look,

"Ron you'd rather stay here, all we're doing is talking about homework, beside, if you stay here you can talk quidditch with Seamus." Hermione lied as Ginny and Harry followed Hermione to the end of the table. Once seated Hermione handed the two of them her list, soon a wide grin was plastered on Ginny's face,

"Bloody brilliant Hermione! This is going to be amazing!" Ginny gushed happily, Hermione smiled weakly, Ginny noticed this, "You have no idea what we could do with this, do you?" Hermione shook her head a little embarrassed, Harry let out a snort of laughter but tried covering it with a fit of coughing, Hermione glared at him.

"It's not my fault! I've never tried doing this kind of thing before!" Hermione grumbled,

"No matter." Ginny reassured, and for the rest of lunch the three of them bent the parchment whispering explanations and plans.

"Best get to class, wouldn't want to be late now would you?" Snape drawled, from behind them, the three of them covered the parchment and glared at Snape. The greasy professor swept away but not before taking ten points off for rudeness. The three glanced around and noticed they were the last ones in the Great Hall, Ginny giggled and told Harry and Hermione she better go, Hermione waved her off and the two made there way to Transfiguration.

_Throw yourself against the wall. _

Hermione glanced around; wondering where this command came from, there was no way she was going to listen to it, no matter how badly she felt like she had too.

_I said throw yourself against a bloody wall and hard!_

This time Hermione felt compelled to answer it and threw herself against the closest stone wall. She staggered back shaking her head slightly; She lifted a hand shakily to her head and swore she could feel a dent.

"You okay Hermione?" Harry inquired reaching for her arm to steady her,

"I'm… I'm fine." Hermione replied, a muffled laugh was heard, the two whipped around to see Malfoy and his cronies come from behind a tapestry,

"Walk much mudblood?" Malfoy sneered, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind him, Hermione glared at him as much as she could, but a headache was forming and she was finding it quite distracting.

"Shove it Malfoy." Harry warned grabbing his wand, Malfoy sneered and sauntered off.

"You want to go to the Hospital Wing?" Hermione shook her head,

"I'm fine Harry!" Harry gave her a look that clearly said you-just-hit-a-bloody-wall-you-are-so-not-all-alright! Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come on before we're late," Harry shrugged his shoulders and they hurried to the Transfiguration room.

"Today, we are going to take notes on Human transformation and wand movements, and if all goes well, we might try some in tomorrow's class." McGonagall began her lecture, Hermione had her quill ready and stared writing everything down, fervently trying to ignore the pounding in her head. She looked over at Harry when he nudged her, he held out a note to her, she quickly grabbed it before anyone noticed and opened it up.

**Notice Malfoy isn't here?**

He was right, Hermione thought when she glanced around the room, he had this class with them and he clearly wasn't here.

"I wonder where he is?" Hermione mouthed at Harry who shrugged his shoulders.

"Miss. Granger, care to share it with the class?" Hermione stared wide-eyed at her professor.

"Erm… well you see professor, I had an… an accident in the hallway, and well I'm not feeling so swell." Hermione blurted out,

"I can see that." McGonagall said critically, "Go to the Hospital Wing Miss Granger, have that bruise on your head checked out. Mr. Potter will give you the notes from this class." Hermione nodded, gathered up her stuff and quickly left the room.

"Why Miss Granger, where did you get that?" Hermione looked around uncomfortably; there was no way she was going to say she got it from smashing herself against a wall.

"I'm not sure…" Hermione said not meeting Madame Pomphrey's eyes.

"Oh well lets have a look at it, lay down over here." The nurse started muttering to herself looking over Hermione bruise, about a half hour later, Hermione felt perfectly fine, but Pomphrey wouldn't let her out, claiming she needed her rest. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to figure out how she came to fee like she had to hit that wall. Soon after Hermione's eyes snapped open, she looked toward the door where she heard the sound, a deep moaning… before she could ponder it further Snape burst through carrying Malfoy in his arms, her eyes widened at the sight of Malfoy and the large gash on his right arm.

"Poppy!" Snape boomed, "Poppy!" Pomphrey came hurrying out,

"Oh dear, what happened?"

"I don't know, I just found him in an abandon classroom like this." Hermione watched the scene in interest, "and Miss. Granger looks fine, does she have to be here?"

"Oh yes, Miss. Granger you are free to leave." Hermione nodded and left the wing. Hermione rushed down the corridors, Malfoy never far from her mind, how is that he doesn't show up for Transfiguration and then he ends up in the Hospital Wing with a huge gash on his arm? And he was found in an abandon classroom at that! Suddenly Hermione stopped, and whirled around, a strange feeling that something was going to go very wrong overtook her she started to shake.

She heard a cruel laugh from the shadows, Hermione's eyes widened in fear and she shot off down the hallway.

"Yes… run little girl… but you cannot hide forever."

* * *

Authors Note: I'm really sorry about this. but i'm going away, andwill have very limited computer access. i will be back about once a month, xmas break, spring break, and summer though. and will try to update as much as i can then. But i'm making no promises. I'm really sorry about the inconvienance of this and hope you continue reading my stuff and reviewing. You all made me want to skip my holidays and just write this chapter for you, which unfortunatly didn't happen. sorry for it taking like FOREVER! hope this chapter makes up for it. :)

thanks to all my reviewers, i love you all, every reviewi get, i just have to smile and beam. Keep it up. (i would answer ever single persons review, but recently i've heard this rumor that someone did that recently and their story got deleted :( so i don't want that to happen to me, new rule... can someone tell me if its true?)

Cheers

SilentConfession


End file.
